Egipscy bogowie
.]] Egipscy bogowie - pradawne siły, niegdyś czczone w starożytności przez Egipcjan. Bogowie egipscy podobnie jak ci greccy byli istotami stworzonymi tak samo jak ludzie, jednak byli znacznie potężniejsi od śmiertelników. Służyli jako most pomiędzy światem natury a światem ludzkim. Z biegiem czasu Egipcjanie zdali sobie sprawę, że bogom nie należy oddawać czci i chociaż magowie wciąż modlili się do nich i używali mocy otrzymanych od konkretnych bóstw, potajemnie zaczęli trenować, aby obalić bogów, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Historia Historia egipskich bóstw znana także jako wiek dawnych bogów, jest dość długa i pod wieloma względami skomplikowana. Według większości wersji mitów i podań, bóg słońca Ra był pierwszym egipskim bogiem, który wyłonił się z Maat, wznosząc wraz z nim pierwszą masę ziemi ze starożytnego oceanu i świecąc światłem Słońca poprzez stworzenie. Ten akt stworzenia ustąpił miejsca narodzinom innych bogów i istot żywych, a Ra rządził odtąd jako pierwszy król bogów i całego stworzenia. Był on jednak samotny, więc stworzył ze swej woli czterech bogów - Cherpiego i Chnuma, świat i wieczór, którzy zostali jego towarzyszami oraz Tefnut i Szu, którzy powstali z jego śliny oraz kichnięcia i byli uznawani za jego dzieci. Po pewnym czasie ta para bogów doczekała się dwójki własnych dzieci - Nut (niebo) i Geba (ziemia). Gdy Ra otrzymał przepowiednię, że dziecko Geb i Nut zostanie następnym królem bogów i świata, pojawiły się kłopoty, gdyż sprawujący w tamtym momencie władzę Ra choć był sprawiedliwy, mądry i łaskawy nie zamierzał zrzec się swej władzy. Mimo że para mocno kochała się wzajemnie i bardzo pragnęła mieć własne dzieci, Ra z lęku przed obaleniem zadecydował, że Nut nigdy nie mogła urodzić żadnego dziecka w ciągu trwania każdego z 360 dni roku. Nut postanowiła, zatem zagrać z bogiem księżyca, Chnumem o światło księżyca, którego wygrała tak dużo, że stworzyła pięć nowych dni - Dni Demonów i urodziła w ich trakcie po kolei: Ozyrysa, Horusa, Seta, Izydę i Neftydę, każde kolejnego dnia. Gdy Ra dowiedział się o tym obmyślił straszną karę za nieposłuszeństwo swych wnuków i z tego powodu Nut i Geb zostali na zawsze rozdzieleni przez ich ojca, Szu. W pewnym momencie dzieci ziemi i nieba odrodziło się w nowych wcieleniach. W nowym życiu Ozyrys i Izyda byli małżeństwem tak samo jak Set i Neftyda. Horus został późniejszym synem Izydy i Ozyrysa. W pewnym momencie historii Neftyda urodziła Setowi syna, Anubisa, jednak jej mąż nie uznał dziecka za swoje i z tego powodu Neftyda oddała go na wychowanie swojej siostrze i bratu, ponieważ nie chciała, aby Set skrzywdził małego Anubisa. Mniej więcej w tym czasie z Morza Chaosu wyłonił się ogromny wąż, Apopis i zaatakował Ra, który od samego początku istnienia był źródłem życia i stworzenia, których Chaos tak nienawidził. Bogowie stanęli po stronie Ra, aby bronić zarówno swego protoplastę jak i cały istniejący porządek wszechświata przed zniszczeniem, w czym najbardziej wsławiła się jedna z córek Ra, Sachmet, która stała się później jego okiem. Bóg wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu uświadomił sobie, że bogini lwica jest zbyt agresywna i niszczycielska, więc wyznaczył boginię kotów, Bastet, na swoje nowe Oko. Set stał się lojalnym porucznikiem swego pradziadka a ich połączone wysiłki odparły ataki Apopisa, i zapewniły Ra stabilną pozycję króla, jednak Izyda, pragnąc zobaczyć jak jej mąż zostaje królem bogów, podstępem skłoniła Ra, by powiedział jej swoje tajne imię. Wykorzystując tę nową moc, zmusiła go do wycofania się z pozycji władcy dzięki czemu Ozyrys zajął jego miejsce, spełniając w ten sposób pradawne proroctwo. thumb|245x245px|Bogowie na urodzinach Ozyrysa, na których to został zamknięty w sarkofagu. Rozwścieczony tym obrotem spraw Set podstępem zamknął swego brata w złotym sarkofagu i próbował także zmordować Izydę noszącą pod sercem nienarodzonego syna Ozyrysa, Horusa, jednak jego starania zostały udaremnione przez interwencję jego żony, Neftydy. Po tym jak Horus przyszedł na świat i dorósł, postanowił pomścić swego ojca i ostatecznie zdołał pokonać Seta i odebrać mu tron bogów. Ozyrys, choć niezdolny do powrotu do świata żywych, został przywrócony do władzy jako Pan Umarłych. Kiedy egipskie dynastie przemijały, bogowie nadal zajmowali znaczące pozycję w ich świecie goszcząc w ciałach ludzi, w których żyłach płynęła krew faraonów, ponieważ byli oni odpowiedni do zawierania esencji dowolnego boga. W rzadkich przypadkach bóg mógł stać się jednym ze swoim gospodarzem, stając się z nim jedną istotą, która nie była ani bogiem, ani kontrolującym boga lub kontrolowanym przez niego człowiekiem, lecz wspólną kombinacją tych dwóch istot działających w doskonałej harmonii i stanowiących jedno. Mówiło się, że było to niezwykle rzadkie przypadki połączenia i miały miejsce tylko u śmiertelników, którzy posiadali krew faraonów. Po upadku Egiptu, spowodowanego częściowo nieudaną próbą goszczenia Izydy przez Kleopatrę i wojnę z Imperium Rzymskim, Magowie pod kierunkiem Lektora Iskandara i Thota, który jako jedyny bóg został powitanym przez Dom Życia, zaczęli zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak niebezpieczni są bogowie i podjęli wysiłki, by wytropić ich i uwięzić w Duat bez możliwości powrotu do świata śmiertelników. Tylko niewielu bogów (oprócz boga mądrości) nie zostało wygnanych, którymi byli: Anubis, Bes, Nut i Geb. Po tych wydarzeniach przez dwa tysiące lat podążanie ścieżką bogów i używanie boskiej magii było zakazane, jednak Ruby Kane, jedna z potomków jednej z dynastii egipskich faraonów, która posiadała moc wróżenia, przewidziała upadek Bastet w jej wiecznej walce z Apopisem. Wiedząc, że świat potrzebował w tamtej chwili bogów, Ruby potajemnie skontaktowała się z Izydą, która uwolniła boginię kotkę z więzienia. Posługując się Igłą Kleopatry, Ruby i jej mąż Julius Kane (potomek innej dynastii faraonów) uwolnili córkę Ra, jednak odrzucając moc od Izydy lub Bastet, Ruby poświęciła swoje życie, aby zapieczętować szczelinę, która powstała po uwolnieniu Bastet i zapobiegła ucieczce Apopisa. Po śmierci żony, Julius zawarł umowę z Bastet, by ta wybrała na swojego gospodarza kota, którego potem podarował swojej córce, Sadie Kane. Sześć lat później udało mu się uwolnić Ozyrysa z kamienia z rozety i postanowił przyjąć Ozyrysa na swego patrona, a następnie umrzeć, aby Ozyrys mógł powrócić do swego królestwa i podjąć pierwsze kroki w celu przywrócenia świetności egipskich bogów i Domu Życia. Uwolnienie Ozyrysa doprowadziło, jednak do powrotu do świata śmiertelników także Seta, Horusa, Izydy i Neftydy, którzy wybrali na swoich gospodarzy: Amosa Kane'a, brata Juliusa, Cartera Kane'a i Sadie Kane (dzieci Ruby i Juliusa) oraz Ziyę Rashid. Uwolnienie bogów doprowadziło do rozpoczęcia wojny pomiędzy zwolennikami i gospodarzami Seta ze zwolennikami i gospodarzami Horusa, gdy Set spróbował wykorzystać Dni Demonów do ponownego zdobycia władzy króla bogów, używając w tym celu swojej Czerwonej Piramidy, aby zwiększyć swoją moc, wchłaniając jednocześnie tym samym potęga Ozyrysa, którego ponownie pojmał i uwięził. Z pomocą Bastet i uszebti udającego Ziyę, Sadie i Carter zdołali pokonać Seta i ostatecznie stali się jednością z bogami, których gościli. Używając sekretnego imienia Seta, młodzi magowie związali boga, jednak tym samym zabili Juliusa/Ozyrysa, który ostatecznie wrócił do Duat i został panem Podziemia. Kiedy Sadie/Izyda przygotowywała się do wygnania boga zła do głębi Duat, zdała sobie sprawę, że jeden z demonów Seta, Straszliwe Oblicze gościł Apopisa, który chciał poprzez Czerwoną Piramidę spowodować dość chaosu, by móc uciec z więzienia i zniszczyć świat. Sadie ujawnia prawdę Setowi, a Carter zabija bożka swoim mieczem. Następnie bóg pustyń zostaje odesłany do Duat, z których powróci jedynie, gdy będzie wezwany, a Horus zasiada na tronie bogów. Rodzeństwo Kane zaś pomimo gniewu Domu Życia postanawiają odszukać innych potomków faraonów i uczyć ich Ścieżki Bogów, która jest jedyną szansą na pokonanie Apopisa. Wraz z powstaniem Apopisa, Sadie i Carter pracują, aby odnaleźć i przywrócić Ra, ucząc się kierować mocą swoich bogów poprzez boską magię, bez konieczności bycia bożkami. Jednym z nich jest Walt Stone, który jest potomkiem faraona Echnatona, od którego odziedziczył klątwę, która skazała go na śmierć w młodym wieku. Z pomocą Anubisa (w którym, tak samo jak w Walcie kocha się Sadie) i Besa, Kane'owie wyśledzili Ra w Słonecznej Równinie w Duat i udaje mu się go obudzić, pozwalając mu wrócić na tron, chociaż bóg słońca jest stary i dziecinny. Gniew Horusa, który w rezultacie zostaje zrzucony z tronu. Grupa ratuje także prawdziwą Ziyę Rashid, którą opuszcza Neftyda. Apopis powstaje dzięki Władimirowi Mienszykowi, ale Michelowi Desjardinsowi udaje się go na jakiś czas wypędzić i dać Sadie i Carterowi, jednak przez to umiera. Dodatkowo podczas próby uratowania Ra, Bes, bóg karłów traci swoje ren i w rezultacie staje się bezmyślnym staruszkiem mieszkającym w Słonecznej Równinie. Apopis zyskuje wielu zwolenników i niszczy Księgi o Pokonaniu Apopisa, jedyne papirusy, które zawierają informacje, które mogą go zniszczyć. Sadie po spotkaniu z Anubisem, któremu zabraniano spotykania się z panną Kane, postanawia zniszczyć Węża Chaosu niszcząc za pomocą zaklęcia jego szen - cień. Aby to zrobić, uwalnia z Podziemia złego ducha, Setne, aby ten pomógł im pokonać ich wroga. Grupa bohaterów rozdziela się - Carter, Ziya i Setne udają się nad Morze Chaosu po szen Apopisa, zaś Walt i Sadie udają się do Neith, by odnaleźć szen Besa i przywrócić go do dawnej postaci. Setne jednak zdradza bohaterów, zostaje złapany przez Sadie, ale ucieka, gdy ci nie patrzą. Bes natomiast zostaje przywrócony do normy, a Walta umiera i łączy się z Anubisem. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy Apopis połyka Ra, który łączy się z Ziyą, jednak przegrywa gdy magowie i bogowie wspólnymi siłami odsyłają go i równocześnie wszystkie bóstwa do Duat. Dzisiejszy świat thumb|220x220px|Bogowie wracający do Duat. W przeciwieństwie do swoich greckich, rzymskich i nordyckich odpowiedników, egipscy bogowie nie mają półboskich dzieci. Nie mogą też chodzić po śmiertelnym świecie, tak jak inne panteony bogów, lecz potrzebują gospodarza, z którym dzieliliby umysł, bo inaczej po chwili wrócili by do Duat. Tym też różnią się od innych bogów, że są bardziej jak istoty energii niż istoty fizyczne. Bycie częścią Maat oznacza, że muszą utrzymywać Maat i Chaos w równowadze, aby mogli być na świecie tak bardzo, jak Chaos. Oznacza to, że obecnie ich zaangażowanie jest niezwykle ograniczone z powodu zniszczenia Apopisa. Wygląd Bogowie mogą przybierać wiele postaci. Kiedy manifestują się w Duat lub używają magii bojowej, często pojawiają się jako ludzie o zwierzęcych głowach. Gdy mają swojego gospodarze mogą również zmienić wygląd bożka na bardziej preferowany. Bogowie mogą również przybrać wygląd ulubionego zwierzęcia i mogą swobodnie zmieniać kształty między różnymi formami. Posiadają również zdolność używania zaklęć do zmiany wyglądu. Jeżeliby jakiś śmiertelnik zobaczył boską formę boga w Duat, jego ciało dosłownie spłonęłoby. Umiejętności Egipscy bogowie mają bardzo zróżnicowane moce, które często są specyficzne dla ich poszczególnych domen, chociaż czasami mogą się one pokrywać z mocami bogów o podobnych domenach. * Wspólne moce obejmują nieśmiertelność, używanie większej ilości magii niż zdołałby to zrobić zwykły mag oraz możliwość zmieniania kształtu. * Mogą zwiększać zmagazynowaną energię każdego bożka, w którym są w danej chwili goszczeni. * Mogą być czasami w pewnym stopniu a nawet całkowicie odporni na wpływ i właściwości niektórych Boskich Słów. Przykładem tego jest sytuacja, w której Sadie Kane użyła zaklęcia He-dżi na Sachmet i pomimo, że jest to bardzo potężne zaklęcie, nie zrobiło bogini najmniejszej krzywdy. * Bogowie magii, tacy jak Izyda czy Thot, będący w harmonii, bądź sprawujący władzę nad gospodarzem, mają zdolność tworzenia portali nawet w trakcie Dni Demonów, zwłaszcza gdy są sami. Ptah, bóg stworzenia ma podobną zdolność, ponieważ może otwierać portale w miejscach, w których klątwy i zaklęcia blokujące uniemożliwiają to innym bogom m.in. Besowi. Również bogowie magii mają większą władzę nad boskimi słowami niż inni zwykli magowie, podczas gdy magowie potrafią wyczarowywać różne przedmioty i elementy za pomocą tej samej magii, ci bogowie mogą nawet przywołać koncepcje. * Bogowie podczas, po przyjęciu lub po opuszczeniu ciała bożka, mogą pozostawić mu niektóre ze swoich charakterystycznych znaków rozpoznawalnych w postaci szczegółowych śladów pozostałości po ich obecności, takich jak swoje osobiste nawyki czy ślady własnej magicznej energii lub istoty w magii gospodarza (m.in. kolorze hieroglifów). Przykładowo hieroglify Sadie Kane od czasu goszczenia bogini Izydy, błyszczą złotym blaskiem; podczas gdy hieroglify i ubrania Amosa Kane'a od czasu goszczenia Seta mają czerwony kolor. Te pozostałości po obecności konkretnego boga mogą również umożliwiać byłym bożkom przejęcie kontroli, bądź okiełznanie zwierząt, które są związane i podlegają władzy konkretnego bóstwa. Na przykład Carter Kane był w stanie kontrolować gryfa Świrusa, ponieważ ten rozpoznał go jako byłego gospodarza Horusa, któremu służył. * Bogowie mogą pozostawić po sobie furtkę w umyśle swoich dawnych gospodarzy, pozwalającą im na dostęp do umysłu maga i komunikowanie się z nim wedle własnej woli jak pokazał Horus w swojej rozmowie z Carterem Kane'em w Sali Wieków w ''Ognistym Tronie''. * Bogowie mogą przyspieszyć rozwój umiejętności lub ułatwić korzystanie z nich każdemu bożkowi w jakiego ciele się znajdują. * Bogowie są niemal wszechobecni. Ich osoba lub świadomość może do woli wędrować po świecie śmiertelników. Mimo, że zostali wygnani do Duat, są świadomi wydarzeń rozgrywających się na ziemi i wiedzą o tym, co dzieje się w śmiertelnym świecie, co nie raz udowadniają Bastet, Izyda i inni egipscy bogowie. Przykładowo Bastet, choć była przez wieki zamknięta z Apopisem w otchłani w ''Czerwonej Piramidzie'' stwierdziła, że pomimo zamknięcia w otchłani, latami chroniła dzieci faraonów. * Bogowie mogą posiadać wiele wcieleń bożków na raz za pomocą samej części ba. Przykładowo Set posiadał jako swoje wcielenie zarówno Czerwoną Piramidę, jak i Amosa Kane'a, zaś Bastet posiadała zarówno Muffinkę, jak i ciało innego kota w Egipcie, dzięki czemu mogła komunikować się z Sadie Kane i Waltem Stone'em. ** Nawet uwięzieni bogowie mogą przejmować kontrolę nad istotami, w których ciała wstępują. Apopis, będąc zamknięty w otchłani zdołał przejąć kontrolę nad generałem Seta, Straszliwym Obliczem za pomocą tylko fragmentu swojego ba, aby posłużyć się Setem i jego działaniami do własnych celów. Był także w stanie kontrolować na raz kilka stworów podczas wydarzeń z ''Ognistego Tronu'', zanim zdołał uciec. * Przydatną mocą bogów jest zdolność dostrzegania ba magów, a nawet wpływania na ich decyzje. Największym zakresem tej umiejętności było umieszczanie przez boga wojny, Horusa ba Cartera Kane'a we własnym ciele i pokazywanie mu podczas snu ważnych wydarzeń dostrzeganych jedynie przez syna Ozyrysa. * Jeśli ktoś z bogów lub związanych z nimi magów posiada symbol mający podobne właściwości do symbolu tit, mogą tworzyć pieczęci na portalach, wejściach do pułapek lub dowolnych drzwiach do poszczególnych warstw Duat, aby zapobiegać ich otwarciu. * Jeśli bogowie znajdują się w pobliżu potężnego punktu centralnego Maat, takiego jak m.in. pomnik Waszyngtona, mogą czerpać z niego moc dla siebie, aby zwiększyć swoją siłę i magiczne właściwości swoich zaklęć. W przypadku posiadania ludzkiego gospodarza, w którego ciele znajduje się w obecnej chwili konkretny bóg osiągnięcie przez nich identycznego efektu wymaga doskonałego wspólnego zjednoczenia się i zsynchronizowania lub też przejęcia przez boga całkowitej kontroli nad bożkiem. Jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły jest Apopis, będący bogiem zła i chaosu. Magowie również mogą czerpać moc z Maat, gdy używają boskich słów. * Bogowie i ich gospodarze mają możliwość zobaczenia wydarzeń z przeszłości. * Jeśli dwoje bogów, będących rodzeństwem, z czego jedno z nich ma władzę nad fizyczną domeną taką jak np. rzeka i może przesyłać za jej pomocą swoje myśli; a drugie znajduje się w pobliżu tejże domeny i po tej samej stronie Duat, to obydwoje mogą się nawzajem porozumiewać ze sobą jak widać to w Czerwonej Piramidzie między Neftydą a Izydą. * Bogowie i zjednoczeni z nimi gospodarze mają większą kontrolę nad swoim ba niż sami magowie. Przykładowo Sadie, gdy gościła w sobie Izydę była w stanie ukształtować swoje ba w wierną replikę swojego własnego ciała, zaś Carter, gdy gościł Horusa był w stanie zostać przez niego wysłanym do sali tronowej bogów, gdy nie był pogrążony we śnie. * Większość głównych męskich bogów ma wysoki poziom nadludzkiej siły. Najbardziej zauważalne jest to u pawianiego boga Babiego i krokodylego boga Sobka. * W walce bogowie mogą przyzywać swoje bitewne awatary (kolosalne formy samych siebie pod postacią pół-ludzi, pół-zwierząt pod jakimi byli często przedstawiani w egipskich płaskorzeźbach i malowidłach), które znacznie zwiększają ich zdolności bojowe. Widzimy to na przykładach Anubisa i Ra, którzy zaprezentowali swoje bitewne awatary w Cieniu Węża. ** Bogowie są również w stanie przyzywać także i swoje broni, co widzimy u Anubisa, który przywołał swoją laskę oraz Ra, który dokonał tego samego ze swoim pektorałem i różdżką. * Bogowie posiadają całkowitą odporność na wszelkie ataki ogniem i są w stanie, nawet z największą łatwością odbić każdy ognisty pocisk jakim są atakowani zwykłym ruchem ręki. * Niektórzy bogowie nie mając bożka, w którego ciele mogliby toczyć walkę ze swoim przeciwnikiem mogą na czas prowadzenia walki zwiększać swój wzrost ulegając powiększeniu i w tej postaci mierzyć się z przeciwnikiem, zarówno w świecie materialnym jak i w Duat, bez konieczności zamykania się w swoim awatarze. * Bogowie jak również i ich bożkowie są odporni na energię Chaosu, co chroni ich przed spaleniem i zniszczeniem, gdy znajdują się w pobliżu Morza Chaosu lub samego Apopisa, nawet jeśli bogowie nie sprawują nad nimi pełnej kontroli. * Jeśli dany bóg posiada wielką moc umożliwiającą mu otwieranie portali, może tworzyć zaawansowane portale pod postacią drzwi ciemności, które nie wymagają użycia do ich stworzenia specjalnych artefaktów, nie podlegają magicznym zakłóceniom i mogą prowadzić do dowolnego miejsca w Duat, w przeciwieństwie do zwykłych portali, które zawsze przenoszą na początek Rzeki Nocy. * Niektórzy bogowie potrafią szybko i w łatwy sposób wyrywać się z krępujących ich magicznych więzów i zaklęć pętających. Przykładowo Horus był w stanie bez trudu wydostać się z magicznych ograniczeń nałożonych na niego przez Seta, zaś Set niemal natychmiast był w stanie przemienić się na powrót w siebie po tym, jak został zmuszony przez Cartera do przybrania postaci owocowego nietoperza. * Bogowie mogą przynajmniej na krótki czas uczynić swoim gospodarzem a tym samym i bożkiem półboga wywodzącego się ze świata innych mitycznych bóstw. Przykładem tego była Nechbet, która na krótki czas była goszczona przez greckiego półboga syna Posejdona, Percy'ego Jacksona, przed i w trakcie walki z Setne. Było to jednak szczególnie niebezpieczne, ponieważ ten zabieg łączył w sobie dwa odrębne rodzaje magii- egipską i grecką; a dodatkowo w żyłach półbogów nie płynie krew Faraonów i są oni związani z panteonem innych bóstw. Ograniczenia i słabości * Aby pojawiać się w świecie śmiertelników na jakikolwiek znaczny okres czasu, bogowie muszą mieć własnych gospodarzy. Bez pomocy bożka ich postać powróci bardzo szybko do Duat; wyjątkami od tej reguły są Nut, Geb, Anubis, Bes i ponoć również Thot, gdyż gospodarzami Nut i Geb są odpowiednio Niebo i Ziemia, zaś Anubis może łatwo pojawiać się w miejscach związanych ze śmiercią i rytuałami pogrzebowymi. * Większość bogów nie jest w stanie przekraczać skupisk wody pozostających w ciągłym ruchu (m.in. rzek) i staje się słabsza za każdym razem, ilekroć próbuje przeprawić się na ich drugą stronę. Dzieje się tak z powodu sił szarpania natury, która wspólnie z siłami Duat tworzy cienką granicę między światami i oddziałuje na postać bogów utrudniając im istnienie w świecie śmiertelników. Wyjątkami od tej zasady są Neftyda, Sobek i Chnum, którzy sami są bogami rzek. * Czasami bogowie są ograniczeni poza swoim terytorium, jak powiedział Anubis w ''Ognistym Tronie''. * Bogowie mają również zasadę, zgodnie z którą nie mogą tak często bezpośrednio ingerować się z magami i śmiertelnikami, w szczególności jeśli nie mają gospodarza. Na przykład, jeśli nie mają żywego człowieka, nie mogą mieć romantycznych związków ze śmiertelnikami. Z gospodarzem jest w porządku. * Bogów można zesłać z powrotem w głąb Duat albo przez zabicie, co jest możliwe, albo przez uwięzienie ich przez bardzo potężne i skuteczne magiczne przedmioty, takie jak Siedem Wstąg Hathor. Mag może również wyrzucić ich za pomocą pewnych zaklęć, które wymagają podania Tajemnego Imienia dla lub poprzez wymuszenie. Jednak w końcu powrócą, gdy ich zabicie zabije ich śmiertelne ciało i pozbawi ich mocy, a wygnanie w końcu się skończy. * Bogowie mogą pozostać zamknięci i uwięzieni w Duat, pomimo odzyskania siły. * Bogowie, mogą zostać wygnani w głąb Duat przez śmierć, mogą minąć lata, dekady lub stulecia, aby powrócić do świata śmiertelników, dopóki nie będą wystarczająco silni, aby powrócić. Jednak najwyraźniej mogą to przyspieszyć inni bogowie, ponieważ podobno Bastet nie był w stanie powrócić przez wieki po śmierci, ale powrócił w ciągu kilku tygodni w ramach daru od bogów. * Bogowie mają wielką tendencję do popadania w wzorce, powtarzając działania i konflikty swoich pradawnych ja. Aby przerwać te cykle, muszą wykazać się kreatywnością człowieka, często prowadząc go do posiadania gospodarza. * Bogów można faktycznie zniszczyć, jeśli mag rzuci zaklęcie zabicia cienia na swoją stwora. Według Cartera Kane'a dzieje się tak, ponieważ jeśli ktoś nie rzuca cienia, jego istnienie jest bez znaczenia. Zniszczenie szut zrywa wszelkie więzi ze śmiertelnym światem, jaki ma istota, a także fakt, że cień jest ważną częścią duszy. Służy to do niszczenia Apopisa, choć wymaga to połączonej mocy Cartera i Sadie Kane'ów, a także Horusa i Izydy, aby nie zniszczyć rodzeństwa. Bogowie mają wiedzę na temat tego sekretu, więc nie można go użyć przeciwko nim, ponieważ mag grożący zabiciem ich stwora jest skutecznym szantażem przeciwko nim. * Kiedy zaginął bóg słońca Ra, bogowie powoli tracą moc. Co gorsza, jeśli Ra zostanie zniszczony, wszyscy inni bogowie również zostaną unicestwieni. * Bogom brakuje mocy, aby trwale się zniszczyć. Przykładami są walki Horusa i Seta, Bastet i Sobka oraz Ra i Apopisa. Są w stanie tymczasowo „zabić” się nawzajem, ale zawsze ostatecznie powstają. * Bastet wspomniała, że bogowie mogą przestać istnieć, jeśli zużyją zbyt dużo energii bez zatrzymywania się na odpoczynek. Jest to jednak wyraźnie dość dużo, ponieważ Bastet i Apopis pojedynkowali się nieprzerwanie od tysięcy lat, ale nie przestali istnieć. Znani egipscy bogowie * Anubis: bóg śmierci, rytuałów balsamowania i pogrzebów. Jest zakochany w Sadie Kane. Jego rodzicami są Neftyda i Set, jednak został wychowany przez Ozyrysa i Izydę. Jego gospodarzem jest Walt Stone. * Apopis: bóg ciemności i nocy, Pan Chaosu. Jest znany jako główny antagonista w ''Ognistym Tronie'' i ''Cieniu Węża''. Trwale zniszczony przez Cartera i Sadie Kane'ów z wymuszeniem cienia. Jedyny znany bóg, który został na zawsze zniszczony. * Babi: bóg pawianów. Reprezentuje wszystkie mroczne cechy i skłonności naczelnych, takie jak niekontrolowany gniew, dzikość i żądza mordu. Jego gospodarzem był pan Faust. * Bastet: bogini kotów i Oko Ra, chroniła Sadie i Carter Kane'ów. Jej gospodarzem jest Muffinka. * Bes: bóg karłów. Zastępuje Bastet jako obrońca Cartera i Sadie, dopóki jego dusza nie została zjedzona przez Chonsu w ''Ognistym Tronie''. Odzyskuje ren w ''Cieniu Węża''. * Geb: bóg ziemi. Został oddzielony od swojej żony, Nut za nieposłuszeństwo wobec Ra. * Heket: żabia bogini narodzin i odrodzenia. Jej mąż, Chnum stwarza dzieci z gliny w kole garncarskim, a Heket daje im tchnienie życia i umieszcza je w łonie matek. * Horus: sokoli bóg zemsty i faraonów. Jego gospodarzem był Carter Kane. Jest synem Izydy i Ozyrysa. * Izyda: bogini magii i macierzyństwa. Jej znanym gospodarzem była Sadie Kane. Żona Ozyrysa i matka Horusa. * Chepri: bóg wschodu słońca. Jest porannym i drugim aspektem Ra. * Chonsu: bóg księżyca. Został pokonany przez Nut w grze hazardowej w senet, dzięki czemu Nut wygrała wystarczająco dużo światła księżyca, aby stworzyć Dni Demonów. Ma także zdolność kontrolowania, odwracania i tworzenia czasu (poza światłem księżyca). * Chnum: bóg płodności, wody i prokreacji. Ulepił człowieka z gliny na kole garncarskim. Jest wieczorem i trzecim aspektem Ra. * Mechit: bogini wojny w formie lwa. Obecnie mieszka w Słonecznej Równinie ze swoim mężem Onurisem. * Neith: bogini polowań, mądrości, bitew i tkactwa. Mimo, że jest boginią mądrości, jest owładnięta lekkim szaleństwem. * Nechbet: bogini sępów, która chroni faraona, jeśli ten udowodni, że jest wystarczająco silny. Jej pierwszym gospodarzem była pani Faust. Krótko goszczona przez greckiego półboga, syna Posejdona Percy'ego Jacksona w trakcie bitwy z Setne. * Neftyda: bogini żałoby, lamentu, snu, rzek, nocy i obrończyni umarłych. Jest żoną Seta oraz matką Anubisa. Jej gospodarzem była Ziya Rashid. * Nut: bogini nieba i żona Geba. Została zmuszona odejść od męża, ponieważ przeciwstawiła się Ra. * Onuris: bóg wojny. Jego małżonką jest Mechit. * Ozyrys: Władca Umarłych, mąż Izydy i ojciec Ozyrysa. Jego gospodarzem jest Julius Kane. * Ptah: bóg rzemieślników i stwarzania. * Ra: bóg słońca. Pojawił się w ''Ognistym Tronie'' jako bardzo starczy bóg. Jego ulubione powiedzenia to „lubię zebry” i „wiewiórki są chore”. Jego jedynym znanym gospodarzem jest Ziya Rashid, która przywróciła mu rozum. Ra jest także ojcem Tefnut i Szu. * Sachmet/'Hathor': Sachmet jest boginią wojny z głową lwa i pierwszym Okiem Ra, zaś jej drugie oblicze, bogini Hathor, jest boginią miłości, piękna i muzyki o krowiej głowie. * Selkit: bogini skorpionów, węży, jadu i ochrony. * Szu: bóg wiatru oraz ojciec Geba i Nut. Oddziela ich od siebie w ramach kary Ra. * Sobek: krokodyli bóg rzek, który jest lojalny wobec Ra. * Set: bóg burz i pustyni oraz mąż Neftydy i ojciec Anubisa. Jego gospodarzem był Amos Kane. Jest antagonistą w ''Czerwonej Piramidzie''. * Tauaret: bogini hipopotamów i obrończyni matek w ciąży. * Thot: bóg wiedzy, mądrości, magii, ibisów i pawianów. Ciekawostki * W 2016 roku swoją premierę miał film Bogowie Egiptu, nawiązujący do mitologicznego pojedynku między Horusem i Setem o tron władcy bogów. en:Egyptian Gods ru:Египетские боги Kategoria:Mitologia Egipska Kategoria:Bóstwa Egipskie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Kroniki rodu Kane"